


Pick a Number

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: Dean was gone for a month, telling you to pick a number when he came back home.





	Pick a Number

You were always interested in vampires, werewolves, and ghosts growing up, but realizing and learning that these things were real and there were other things out in the world, got your little nerdy heart excited.

You were a reliable research source for Bobby Singer before he passed a couple years ago. If there was something that Bobby was particularly stuck on, or needed a little bit of help with, you were always there. After Bobby passed, mutual hunter friends came to you. You didn’t mind, especially since you weren’t one to go out and hunt the monsters yourself. The Winchester’s got a hold of your number from a fellow hunter, Garth, for help on a case.

You met up with the notorious brothers about a year and a half ago. They were on a hunt, one town over from yours, in Nebraska, facing some sort of monster they hadn’t dealt with before. You poured over the lore, eventually identifying the creature. An Okami.

You dug up as much as you could about the Japanese creature, inviting the boys over to show them your research and feed them something that wasn’t soaked in saturated fat or heated in a gas station microwave.

You placed the last plate of food on the table: marinated chicken, green beans, potatoes, and salad covered your small, round table alongside condiments, replacing the research and lore that was there moments before. You looked up at the boys, Dean’s mouth was practically watering out onto the table. You giggled, “Eat up boys. There’s plenty!”

You sat across from Dean, watching him load his plate with a large smile across his face, softly giggling. When the two giants showed up on your doorstep, you didn’t expect them to be literal giant teddy bears. You had heard stories about the Winchester’s: ruthless hunters who had helped more people than every other hunter combined. You expected them to be rougher and have hard exteriors. They were not anything like you imagined.

Sam cleared his throat, “So, Y/N.” He paused, stabbing a couple green beans onto his fork, “How did you get into all of this?”

You spooned a mouthful of potatoes before answering, “Well, I kind of just fell into this, honestly.” You laughed while playing with the food on your plate, “I was always that weird girl in school that was into everything to do with the supernatural. I read a lot of lore without realizing it was all actually real,” you cleared your throat, “At one point, a pack of werewolves came through the area. Of course, I didn’t believe the police reports of the deaths being animal attacks. The hearts missing,” you paused at the looks the boys gave you, a small smile crossing your face, “My dad was the lead cop on the case, so I heard the details they didn’t disclose to the public at first.” They relaxed slightly before you continued, “Anyways, I knew they were werewolves and I ended up running into Bobby Singer. He came around a lot, asking my dad questions that made me think he knew what was really going on too,” you chuckled, “So I confronted Bobby, asked him if it what I thought was true.” You forked some green beans and slid them into your mouth, chewing thoughtfully, “And he told me it was all true. He questioned how I knew the things I did, so I explained. He kept me in the loop after that and had me help him and other hunters at times.”

Dean cleared his throat, “Well.” He smiled, his eyes becoming impossibly greener and crinkling at the corners, “I’m glad we have you, then. No matter how you got into this.”

You laughed as the boys continued stuffing their faces, “I’m glad too.”

Ōkami were basically the Japanese version of werewolves. To kill them, you needed a bamboo dagger blessed by a Shintō Priest. This was easier said than done, of course.

You handed the dagger to Sam, before letting it go, “Remember, you have to stab it SEVEN times,” you gave a knowing look between the two, “Seven.”

Sam chuckled and Dean smiled as Sam took the dagger, “Yes, seven times. We know.”

You nodded, standing on your porch as you watched them get into the Impala and drive off.

You eagerly awaited the call from the boys that night, wanting to know how the hunt went. But, the phone never rang. Fatigue consumed you, pushing you to your bed. As you climbed the staircase to your bedroom, you figured it must have went well for them, they just forgot to call. Instead, they arrived in person, only to save you from the monster.

The boys busted through your bedroom door as you were being dragged off your bed, about to be an Ōkami’s dinner.

The Ōkami growled as he jumped over the bed, putting distance between the Winchester’s and himself. His bared teeth glistened in the moonlight as you rolled off your bed. Sam charged the monster, bamboo dagger ready to strike.

Dean came to your side, grabbing you and pulling you out of the room. He kneeled down in the dimly lit hallway, stroking hair out of your face, “Y/N? Are you okay?”

You let out a nervous breath, “Yeah. I’m good.” The fight continued in your bedroom, nodding towards the noise, you looked at Dean, “You need to go help Sam.”

He nodded, disappearing into your room to help his brother.

Now, a year and a half later, you were sitting in the bunker’s library, sipping on lukewarm coffee and conducting research. After that harrowing night, the boys invited you to move into the bunker. You had been attacked once and more monsters may come.

Plus, Sam told you about the bunker’s library. That in itself convinced you.

The bunker’s library was literally your best wet dream. Every different type of lore known to man littered the walls, full of information on creatures you never even thought were possible to walk on earth.

You spent your first couple weeks in the bunker, devouring every book of lore, taking notes, and learning everything you could. Sam was slightly annoyed, at first, with someone taking over his usual space. Dean found it admirable, surprisingly.

When you had your fill of the library, you went to explore the bunker. During this time, Dean started to get to know you. You enjoyed his company, which surprised you slightly. You and Sam definitely got along more, having similar interests, but there was something about Dean that intrigued you in ways you didn’t understand.

The more time you spent with Dean, the more you two flirted, and eventually became a couple. It was not something you thought would have happened. Especially since you didn’t think you were Dean’s type.

But, here you were, reading through lore and pining for the eldest Winchester. The boys had been on a string of cases for the last month, leaving you in the bunker. Alone.

You missed and craved Dean’s touch. You missed the way his rough, calloused fingers felt against your soft skin. You missed the way is soft, plump lips felt against yours, the way they felt as they trailed along your body.

Your cellphone ringing broke you from your trance. You hadn’t realized your hands had trailed your body, mimicking Dean’s touch, causing heat to pool in your core. You cleared your throat, trying to calm yourself down slightly before answering the phone. You swiped right, unlocking your phone and answering the call, “Hello?”

The gruff voice on the other end was music to your ears, “Hey sweetheart.”

You smiled and giggled, “Hey babe.” You leaned back in the chair, resting your legs up on the table, “What’s up?”

“We’re heading back today,” he lowered his voice, trying not to let Sam hear, “I can’t wait to see you. I miss you.”

You bit your lip, “I can’t wait either. I miss you too.” Your mind fluttered back to your memories, causing your arousal to grow. A soft moan escaped your lips, heat flooding your cheeks.

You could hear Dean talking to Sam on the other end of the phone before he returned his attention to you, “We’re about two hours out. I’ll see you soon sweetheart.”

You smiled, thankful he didn’t hear you and happy he was coming home, “Okay babe. Drive safe.”

He chuckled on the other end, “As safe as I can be.”

You giggled as you hung up the phone, setting it down on the table and looking around your mess in the library. You sighed as you stood up, quickly organizing the clutter, placing the books back on their respected shelves.

You eyed over the library again, making sure you cleaned up everything, before walking towards your bedroom. It had been a month since you had seen Dean. As excited as you were, you also were a nervous wreck.

You were afraid to be vocal about your desire for the eldest Winchester, shyness ate away at your confidence. You were hoping he would take control when he got home.

You walked into your shared bedroom, grabbing scattered articles of clothing off the desk, chairs, and bed, putting them away. With Dean gone, your daily cleaning of your room faded.

Afterwards, you decided to take a shower and prep yourself before the boys came home, well, before Dean came home. The padding from your bare feet echoed throughout the bunker’s halls as you made your way to the shower room. You made sure to use Dean’s favorite soaps, ones that smelt like lavender and mint.

As the suds and hot water washed over your body, you heard a muffled, “Y/N,” carry through the bunker’s halls. You quickly rinsed off, stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel tightly around yourself.

Water droplets fell onto the cold concrete floor as you walked out calling for Dean, “Dean?”

You heard his boots echoing as he rushed to you. Dean rounded the corner of the hallway, smiling widely when he saw your toweled form. He encased you in his stone tight grip, “I missed you, sweetheart.”

You giggled as you wrapped your arms around his neck, “I missed you too, babe.”

He chuckled as he pulled away from you, “Get dressed. We have something for you.”

With a furrowed brow, you questioned him, “What? Why?” You thought, if he saw you wet with only a towel around yourself, he would have ravaged you then and there. You were confused and annoyed.

He smiled, “Just go get dressed. It’ll be worth it,” he started walking back towards the map room of the bunker, “I promise.”

You turned on your heel, walking away from him with an exaggerated sway of your hips, “Okay.” You hoped he would go after you to have a quickie in your room, but he didn’t. You walked back to your room and got dressed with a string of frustrated sighs.

You wandered your way into the map room, stopping dead in your tracks when you saw the boys standing in front of the table with wide smiles across their faces. You crossed your arms, giving the boys a questioning look, “What’s wrong with you two?”

Sam chuckled as Dean scoffed and quipped, “What? Nothing is wrong.” He looked towards his brother, smiling, as he licked his lips, “We found something for you, sweetheart.”

You looked between the two giants, “You found something?”

Sam stepped away from table, revealing a wooden crate, “Take a look.”

You moseyed towards the map table, they moved away from you and around the table, as you approached the wooden crate. You laid your hands on the sides of the crate, raising a brow towards them, “Nothing is going to jump out at me, right?”

Dean chuckled, “No, sweetheart. Just open it.” 

You opened the wooden lid, revealing multiple rare lore books you had dreamed about having. You delicately started pulling books out of the crate, mouth agape and eyes wide, “How did you guys find these?”

Sam smirked as he crossed his arms, “On one of the hunts this past month. A witch. She had them.”

You ran your hands over the old, brown leather of a book, feeling the smooth, but bumpy texture, “A witch. Hmm.”

Dean came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist and settling his head into the crook of your neck, “Do you like them?”

You chuckled, “Yes, babe. I do.”

You set the books back into the crate, closing the lid, turning in Dean’s arms to face him. A wide smile was plastered across his face, causing your smile to grow, “I’m glad you like them.” You giggled and replied with a small kiss.

Sam fake gagged behind you, “I’m going out.” You turned towards him, watching him grab his coat and head for the stairs. He eyed you both as he ascended the stairs, smirking, “Don’t do anything I would do.”

You laughed as Dean grumbled, “Go away Sammy.”

You gave Dean a playful nudge, “Be nice to your brother.”

Sam stopped at the bunkers doorway, “Yeah, be nice to your brother, Dean.”

Dean grumbled once more before snuggling into the crook of your neck, his stubble tickling you. You giggled, pushing Dean back slightly, “Dean, stop!”

He laughed, picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder, “It’s just about to begin, Y/N.” You giggled, about to speak before he continued as he walked to your bedroom, “Pick a number, sweetheart.”

You straightened up slightly, still not able to see Dean’s face, “Pick a number?”

He growled, playfully spanking you, “Pick. A. Number.”

Your eyes narrowed, even though he couldn’t see you, “Five.”

He chuckled, kicking your bedroom door closed, softly throwing you on the bed, “You sure you wanna go with five, sweetheart?”

You raised a brow towards him, “I’m sure.”

He smiled, “Well, good.” He climbed on top of you, locking his lips with yours. All the lust and passion from being away for a month echoed through the way his lips moved against yours. He broke the kiss, a wide smile across his face as he tugged your shirt up, “Because, that’s how many orgasms I’m going to give you tonight,” he kissed down your torso, tugging at your pants as you stared at him, wide eyed.

All that could come out of your lips was a small, “Oh.”

He chuckled, as he focused on your now sodden panties, “Already that wet for me, sweetheart?”

You shyly smiled as he rubbed at your clothed core, your arousal becoming more apparent with each pass of his fingers. Dean licked at his bottom lip before pulling it in between his teeth as he hooked his rough, calloused fingers into the waistband of your panties. You lifted your hips slightly as he pulled them down your legs, trailing kisses behind the cloth.

He gently separated your legs, placing soft kisses down the inside of your thighs towards your soaked folds. His hot breath fanned over your core,sending shivers up your spine and arousal to radiate further throughout your body. He softly encased his lips around your clit, gently sucking and nipping at the sensitive mound. His tongue danced in small, fast circles. 

You grasped at the sheets as his mouth expertly worked you over. He was determined to make you cum by just his mouth at least once. Your breathing started to hitch, white hot sparks started flying through your vision as Dean lapped at your entrance as you came.

He didn’t stop though. He continued circling his tongue around your clit, probing your entrance with his fingers, not letting you fully come down from your high. He crooked his fingers inside you, hitting your g-spot perfectly. Another orgasm washed over you, more intense than the first, causing you to scream his name.

He smiled as he removed his lips from your clit, his fingers still rubbing against your g-spot, “Two down sweetheart,” he kissed his way up your body, ending with a soft kiss to your lips, “Three more to go.”

You couldn’t help but let out a nervous laugh, that turned into a soft moan as Dean’s thumb circled around your clit, his fingers still working over your g-spot. You had never seen him so determined to get you to come with just his hands and mouth. By now, he would have been sheathed inside you, getting you both towards your last and his only high, painting your velvet walls with his cum.

He kissed along your neck, trailing down to your breast. His lips latched on to one erect bud, sucking and nipping. The sensations of his mouth on your chest, his fingers on and in you, became too much. You bit your lip as you could feel the build up of your arousal, heat radiated throughout your body. You yelled out, Dean’s name falling off your lips like a prayer as your third orgasm within 30 minutes hit you.

Dean groaned with approval as he removed his glistening fingers from your folds, licking them clean, “You taste so good sweetheart.”

You giggled as he stepped back from the bed, removing his shirt and jeans. You absentmindedly licked your lips at the sight of his tented boxers, moving towards him to touch him he held up a finger, “No, lay back.” You looked at him quizzically, “Tonight’s all about you, sweetheart.”

He pulled off his boxers, kicking them to the side before he crawled back up the bed towards you. He kissed you softly, settling his hardened cock between your legs and rubbing the head through your slick.

You moaned out with pleasure, your senses on overload from the three orgasms prior. Every inch of your body felt like it was on fire. Every brush of Dean’s skin on yours, the nudging of his weeping cock head against your slit, and his lips against yours sent sparks throughout your body. You had never felt so satisfied but needy at the same time.

Dean nibbled on your ear lobe as he lined himself up with your entrance, “You ready, sweetheart?”

You nodded haphazardly, awaiting the delicious burn of Dean stretching you with his hard member. You both groaned out in pleasure when Dean entered you, becoming fully sheathed inside you. He stalled, letting you get accustomed to his girth.

Dean thrusted slow and deep, making sure he could hit every sweet spot he could. His lips attacked your neck as his thrusts became faster, his fingers trailed down your body, stopping when they met your clit.

“Fuck, Dean. Baby, just like that.” The mix of his lips on your neck, his thrusts hitting your g-spot in time with the small circles he rubbed on the sensitive mound between your legs was too much. You gripped onto his shoulders, digging your nails into his skin as another orgasm hit you like a freight train. Your vision turned spotty and your breath caught in your throat from the overstimulation.

You didn’t know how you would handle another orgasm at this point.

Dean smiled, his olive orbs burned through you as he worked you through your high, ready to build you up for a fifth time, “You okay, sweetheart?”

You smiled, “I’m great, babe.”

His smile never wavered as he continued to thrust in a steady rhythm. He wanted to savor this moment, you strung out underneath him, panting, glistening with sweat, with a sweet smile across your face.

You groaned out, “Dean, it’s not going to take very long before…” You trailed off, closing your eyes as the pleasure built quickly for you.

“I’m not far behind sweetheart, it’s okay.”

Dean quickened the pace of his fingers and thrusts, causing low moans to escape your lips. He straightened up, settling on his knees to go deeper inside you. The new angle caused him to hit your g-spot intensely. You gripped at the sheets as you bit down on your lip, a few more thrusts and you would be gone.

Dean groaned loudly, “Fuck, Y/N.”

That was all it took to throw you over the edge, the pure ecstasy that radiated through his voice, “Dean! Fuck, Dean!”

His thrusts faltered as your walls clenched down on him, his hot seed spilling into you. Dean stayed kneeling for a moment, trying to catch his breath, before he slid out of you half-hard and laid beside you in bed.

You both were sweaty, strung out messes as you laid beside each other panting. You looked over at Dean, his eyes closed and arms above his head, “Maybe you should go on month long hunting trips more often.”

He laughed and turned towards you, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you into his chest. He kissed the top of your head and snickered, “I don’t think that will happen, ever again,” he rubbed your back softly, “I can’t stay away from you for that long again.”


End file.
